


hhh

by miacantwrite



Category: soothouse
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, aaaaa, and it turns out this is the first sootfic ever so wowie wee, iiduerfdhrefijewduewrfdyrefjrefdurefdrefurefrefkjdwsjdxsdjewndrejne, oh my god this sucks ass, soothouse - Freeform, there really isnt much i can add i just wanted to try writing a fic on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miacantwrite/pseuds/miacantwrite
Summary: this is the first ever soothouse fanfic on ao3 and im not at all proud





	hhh

**Author's Note:**

> my as s fuc kcungb hutrts

charlie was sittingat his fuckding hosue then george came along like "whadup bictch"

"owo s-senpai" charlie said

then they kissed and rhianna burst through the windoe and beat charlie multiple times with a baseball bat

"YOU DISCHGHSTING FEMOID" GEORGE SOBBED, TAKING A SIP OF HIS WATER BOTTLE AND CRYING

RHIANNA WAS LIKE '>:)))))' BUT GEOREG WAS LIKE ':((((((((('

"JUST ANOTHER DAY AT SOOTHOUSE" WILL SAID SUDDENLY FROM THE CORNER OF THE ROOM. AN 80S SITCOM LAUGH TRACK BEGAN PLAYING AND THECREDITS BEGAN ROLLING AS SEINFELD MUSIC BEGAN PLAYING. THE END

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
